


Como usted desee, Milady

by SamCrevellari



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCrevellari/pseuds/SamCrevellari
Summary: Drabble. Los años han pasado considerablemente, y hay cosas que nunca cambian... y otras que sí.





	Como usted desee, Milady

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [As you wish, milady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500176) by [SamCrevellari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCrevellari/pseuds/SamCrevellari)



“Como usted desee, Milady”.

Esta vez, Arya sonrió al escuchar ese título en particular, por muchas razones. La primera, siendo cuánto había extrañado aquel intercambio juguetón que habían tenido hace tantos años, cuando Gendry descubrió que en realidad ella era una niña, y para colmo, hija de una casa noble.

La segunda, porque por un momento se olvidó de la inevitable guerra que les aguardaba fuera de las puertas de Winterfell. En ese instante que compartían, rememorando el camino que alguna vez recorrieron juntos, sólo existían ellos dos.

La tercera, y quizá la más importante… esta vez ella notó algo _diferente_ en la manera en que él pronunció “Milady”. No se sentía como en el pasado, cuando él lo usaba para burlarse de ella y recordarse sutilmente a sí mismo que él era un huérfano bastardo. No, ahora no tenía ese matiz.

Parecía que finalmente a él le había dejado de importar la diferencia de estatus social, y eso a ella le hizo sentirse increíblemente feliz.

Así que esta vez rió y no se puso a la defensiva cuando respondió “no me digas así”, como lo habría hecho años atrás al sentir la barrera que el joven herrero intentaba crear entre ellos.

Barrera que ya no existía.

Y por eso pudo responder también con una sonrisa al “sabía que sólo eras una chica rica más” que Gendry le dirigió una vez que vio la daga de acero valyrio que Bran le había obsequiado.

“No conoces a otras chicas ricas” fue lo que respondió al comentario sarcástico, pero esta vez sus palabras iban teñidas de algo más que sólo cierto deje de la insolencia que le caracterizaba: Coqueteo.

Coqueteo que esperó fuera notado por el joven de quien se había enamorado cuando viajaban juntos, y a quien estuvo dispuesta a seguir hasta el final del mundo.

Y el fin del mundo estaba, en definitiva, cerca. ¿No sería maravilloso luchar junto a él otra vez?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Finalmente tenemos contenido después de tantos años de espera! Ugh. Los amo demasiado, así que tenía que escribir algo... aunque fuera pequeño.


End file.
